


Всемирный день голого садовода

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Hate to Love, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Армитаж Хакс презирает свою соседку Роуз Тико. Она раздражает его буквально всем: будь то громкая музыка или спортивные топы кислотных цветов. Но хуже всего – её кошмарный заросший сад, который она будто нарочно поливает ровно в то время, когда Армитаж ухаживает за своими идеальными грядками.Когда в сад Роуз сбегает его кошка, он перелезает через забор в попытке спасти рыжую любимицу. И осознаёт, что сегодня… всемирный день голого садовода.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 43





	Всемирный день голого садовода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World Naked Gardening Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082408) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



***

Армитаж Хакс во всём любил порядок. Все поверхности в доме блестели, газон был ровно подстрижен, а сад на заднем дворе являл собой образец симметрии и точности, идеально отражая его характер. Армитаж никогда не сажал новое растение просто по «прихоти» – кошмарная идея, – только из практических соображений. Будучи параноиком по натуре, он считал, что крупные компании не производят качественные продукты, необходимые для его здорового питания. Он был марафонцем, посвятившим себя избавлению от неврозов с помощью физической дисциплины, и, как дорогому спорткару, ему требовалось высококлассное топливо.

Его жизнь была подчинена чёткому распорядку.

6:00 – подъём

6:02 – выпить стакан воды

6:05 – покормить и погладить Миллисент

6:10 – лёгкая растяжка

6:15 – полчаса на беговой дорожке

6:45 – отжимания, выпады, приседания и другие силовые упражнения

7:15 – позаниматься на тренажёрах в домашнем спортзале

7:45 – принять утренний душ и передёрнуть

8:00 – завтрак (либо зелёный смузи, либо овощная запеканка с яичными белками, если это воскресенье)

8:15 – поехать на работу

8:30-17:30 – работать

17:45 – проверить сад. Пообщаться с растениями, похвалить и (или) отругать, если плохо растут

18:00 – йога

18:30 – покормить и погладить Миллисент

18:45 – лёгкий ужин

19:15-22:00 – по настроению: посмотреть Нетфликс, почитать энциклопедию, заняться русским, глядеть в пустоту

22:05 – передёрнуть перед сном

22:15 – лечь спать

Конечно, в выходные занятия были более разнообразными, но уход за садом входил в список обязательных пунктов. Армитаж придавал форму кустам, подстригал, поливал, удобрял, хвалил и ругал растения по мере необходимости. В результате его сад был самым пышным и ухоженным в округе, в чём Армитаж как нельзя сильнее убеждался, случайно заглядывая за забор, в соседский сад.

Его соседка. Роуз Тико. С чего бы начать?

Во-первых, она была миниатюрной. Настолько невысокой, что не учла людей ростом с Армитажа, возводя свой забор из шлакоблоков. В результате Хакс мог заглянуть в её сад просто поверх забора.

Конечно, никаких гнусных целей он при этом не преследовал. Нет, ему было просто любопытно, как живёт это сущее наказание. Она постоянно включала попсу погромче, а увидев однажды её дикий разросшийся сад, Армитаж не мог перестать посматривать, словно прохожий, заворожённый ужасной автомобильной аварией.

Там были цветы. Не аккуратно рассаженные, с чем он ещё мог бы смириться, пусть от обычных цветов и не было никакой практической пользы. Нет, они росли _повсюду_. Хаотично. Беспорядочно обвивали друг друга где попало, отчего у Армитажа мурашки по телу бежали. А уж её огород…

О нет, это выше его понимания. У неё даже не было нормальных контейнеров, только кривая опора для гороха. Помидоры росли рядом с огурцами, которые, с какой-то блин радости, Роуз посадила под пионами. И она не обрезала листья как следует, что делал бы порядочный садовод. Это были самые настоящие джунгли на заднем дворе, полные странных и _пугающих_ садовых скульптур. И самое, самое, самое ужасное… Роуз намеренно выращивала у себя кошачью мяту.

Кошка Армитажа, Миллисент, обожала это растение. И хотя он давал ей мяту в качестве особого угощения – нечасто, чтобы у Милли не возникло зависимости от нездоровых веществ, – жадному существу этого было мало. Каждый день Миллисент перепрыгивала через забор Роуз, и это значило, что её драгоценные рыжие лапки топтались по кошмарному соседскому саду.

Он уже жаловался Роуз по этому поводу, вскоре после своего переезда. Армитаж колотил в дверь, охваченный праведным гневом, и вдруг опешил при виде потрясающей милой девушки в кигуруми-сове. «Вам нужно выкопать кошачью мяту», – сказал он, когда наконец преодолел недоумение по поводу её внешнего вида.

Она покосилась на него в ответ. «Роуз Тико, – представилась соседка. – А вы?..»

Это было началом их крайне неприятных взаимоотношений.

Всё, что Роуз ни делала, Армитажа раздражало. Включала музыку в восемь вечера, отвлекая его от размышлений по графику. Фальшиво пела, поливая растения по субботам, заставляя его слушать эти на удивление очаровательные напевания. Под комбинезоном всегда носила один только спортивный бюстгальтер, и это… особенно отвлекало.

Ладно, Армитаж предполагал, что сам обрёк себя на страдания, заглядывая за забор. Но как тут не смотреть? Она ведь ужасная!

Однако Роуз, похоже, не испытывала к нему такой сильной неприязни, как он к ней. Нет, казалось, она втайне получала удовольствие от их общения, всегда язвила или подтрунивала в ответ, когда он просил её о вполне разумных вещах. Когда Армитаж намекнул, что запах пекущегося шоколадного печенья мешает обеспокоенным своим здоровьем соседям, она пожала плечами, выудила одно из кармана и съела, невозмутимо глядя ему прямо в глаза. Когда он вежливо сообщил, что Бритни Спирс не только ужасная певица, но и вообще уже давно не в моде, Роуз оглядела его с ног до головы и ответила: «Мне почему-то кажется, что вы совсем ничего не смыслите в модном и немодном, Армитаж». Когда он довёл до её сведения, что носить сверху одни только спортивные бюстгальтеры – прямой путь к раку кожи, она сказала: «Спасибо, что так беспокоитесь о моей груди, Армитаж. Жду не дождусь, когда мы обсудим благополучие вашего члена!»

После последней встречи ему пришлось бежать, сгорая от унижения.

Господи, она была ужасна.

Конечно, после того разговора она не перестала носить спортивные бюстгальтеры. Напротив, купила новые – более ярких расцветок. Попса стала громче, запах выпечки – сильнее. Замечая предосудительный взгляд, который Армитаж бросал на неухоженные помидоры в её саду, она подмигивала и махала ему рукой.

У него появилось скрытое подозрение, что Роуз Тико пыталась свести его с ума.

Конкретно в эту субботу, после своего запланированного забега на десять километров, Армитаж переоделся и направился на задний двор, навести порядок в любимом саду. Его одежда была простой, но практичной: шорты цвета хаки, высокие носки, защищающие его голени от шипов и насекомых; свободная рубашка на пуговицах, чтобы закрыть бледную кожу от солнца; широкополая шляпа. Он намазался солнцезащитным кремом SPF-60 так сильно, что почти блестел. Затем натянул любимые чёрные перчатки для садоводства и принялся за прополку.

Из-за забора доносилась негромкая поп-музыка и фальшивое подпевание. Армитаж скривился. Должно быть, Роуз Тико опять там, ухаживает за садом. Хотя у него было ощущение, что «ухаживать за садом» в понимании Роуз значило бросить семена на землю, скрестить пальцы и надеяться на лучшее. И почему она упорно выходила с ним в одно время?

Неважно. Ему было о чём подумать и без Роуз Тико, её нелепых нарядов, сияющих глаз и бесконечных дурацких подшучиваний. Армитаж глубоко вздохнул, ощущая аромат яблочных соцветий, и сосредоточился на своих растениях.

Стоял солнечный весенний день, и к наступлению полудня Армитажу стало довольно жарко. По вискам стекал пот, рубашка прилипала к груди. Он знал, что его щёки раскраснелись, и выглядело это _отнюдь_ не привлекательно. В нём в принципе было мало что привлекательного, как он сам считал, разве что накачанные ноги – он ведь марафонец. Просто обычно женщины не сходят с ума от тощих рыжих мужиков с угрюмыми лицами.

Милли наблюдала за ним, свернувшись клубком в пустой купальне для птиц, пока её хозяин подстригал яблоню. На дереве распустилось множество белых с розоватым отливом цветов, которые сейчас летели к его ногам: Армитаж старался придать непослушным яблоневым ветвям настолько аккуратную форму, насколько позволяла их природа. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда окончится цветение, и он наконец сможет похвалиться лучшей яблоней в округе.

Армитаж посмотрел на пустующую под забором землю. Он пока не решил, что туда посадить. Все главные фрукты и овощи у него уже были, но казалось, что он пропустил что-то важное.

Милли потянулась и зевнула, затем подняла мордочку, принюхиваясь. Её усы дёрнулись.

– Почуяла что-то вкусное, Милли? – спросил Армитаж. Строгому распорядку его жизни не подчинялась только кошка – и то лишь потому, что он пока не знал, как заставить её вести себя разумнее. – Всех ящериц в доме переловила?

Она спрыгнула с птичьей купальни и прошла по грядке со шпинатом, её рыжий мех ярко контрастировал с блестящими зелёными листьями. Милли подошла к пустому участку, понюхала грязь… и запрыгнула на забор.

– Даже не думай об этом, – предупредил Армитаж, указав на неё ножницами. – Я ни в коем случае не разрешаю тебе заходить в эти… эти… безвкусные садовые джунгли.

Из-за забора раздался странный звук, похожий на смешок. Может, птица? Единственное, что его интересовало в птицах – необходимое для его диеты количество белков в их мясе. Впрочем, Милли интересовалась птицами, вероятно, примерно по той же причине.

Милли дёрнула хвостом. Затем спрыгнула вниз и исчезла во дворе Роуз Тико.

– Чёрт, Милли! – помчался за ней Армитаж. – Хватит есть кошачью мяту! У тебя будет зависимость!

Музыка Роуз давно стихла. Может, соседка уже зашла внутрь, и он сможет быстро перелезть через забор и забрать свою непослушную кошку. Армитаж встал на цыпочки и заглянул за забор. Отсюда была видна только половина двора, отделённая от другой просторной деревянной террасой. К счастью, людей там не было. Зато была Милли – стояла и нюхала кошачью мяту, даже не пытаясь удержать себя от искушения.

Взлом с проникновением не входили в распорядок дня Армитажа Хакса, но отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер. Если он перепрыгнет через забор, технически это не взлом. Значит, просто проникновение, а это звучит не так уж и плохо.

Решившись, он ухватился за верх забора сильными жилистыми руками и подтянулся, перекинув одну ногу. Поцарапался внутренней стороной колена о шлакоблок, но проигнорировал боль и спрыгнул в соседский двор.

Его потрёпанные кроссовки испачкались в глинистой земле. Крошечные зелёные ростки торчали из почвы под его ногами, посаженные неравномерно. Армитаж ненавидел ходить по грядкам, но Роуз определённо приносит этим бедным растениям куда больше страданий.

Он пробирался через хаотично растущие примулы, душистый горошек, тыквы, ирисы и нарциссы. Вокруг цветов летали пчёлы, наполняя тёплый воздух своим безмятежным жужжанием. Пахло… очень вкусно. До головокружения. Армитаж глубоко вдохнул, поражаясь сладким ароматам. Он подумал, что в его собственном саду пахло хорошо, но здесь… было чудесно. Люди поэтому сажают цветы, да?

Послышалось громкое мурлыканье, и Армитаж вспомнил, зачем сюда пришёл.

– Милли, зараза непослушная, – упрекнул он, шагая к своей подсевшей на кошачью мяту любимице.

Он подхватил её и прижал к себе.

– Кхм. Привет.

Армитаж обернулся, услышав мягкий женский голос… и тут же уронил Милли.

– О. Мой. Бог, – он уставился на Роуз Тико, накрытый волной смешанных чувств – удивления, ужаса и внутреннего крика. Она была… она была…

Голой.

Совершенно голой. Единственное, что имела при себе его очень голая соседка – испачканную в земле лопатку, которую она держала в руке. Колени Роуз тоже испачкались. А её грудь… о да, она у неё определённо была. И тонкая полоска тёмных волос между ног…

Он мгновенно отвёл глаза, чувствуя горячий прилив стыда.

– Мне ужасно жаль, – сказал Армитаж, пятясь от неё с поднятыми руками, будто она была диким животным, готовым атаковать. – Я просто хотел забрать свою кошку… – кошку, которая снова сбежала, будь она проклята.

– Поэтому ты решил перелезть через забор? – спросила Роуз, приближаясь к нему. О боже, почему она ничем не прикрывается? Его взгляд метался повсюду, лишь бы не задержаться на какой-нибудь части её тела. В итоге он быстро оглядел её абсолютно _всю_ , что никак не помогло успокоить его пульс или член. Армитаж поспешно прикрыл пах руками, пытаясь скрыть натягивающуюся ткань шорт.

К несчастью, она посмотрела как раз туда и ухмыльнулась.

– Так-так, – сказала Роуз, сделав ещё один шаг. – Ты ненавидишь мою музыку, ненавидишь мой сад, ненавидишь мою кошачью мяту… но, похоже, кое-что во мне тебе всё-таки нравится.

– О боже, – выдохнул он и качнулся назад, топча тюльпаны. – Почему ты голая?

Она пожала плечами, отчего её восхитительная грудь подпрыгнула.

– Сегодня всемирный день голого садовода. Лучше спросить, почему ты в одежде?

– Потому что я… я… я… быстро сгораю на солнце, – он вздрогнул, едва договорив. Что это за оправдание такое? – И потому, что заниматься садом в таком виде крайне неприлично! Не говоря уже о безопасности. Что, если ты упадёшь на розовый куст или… или наткнёшься на осиный улей?

Роуз рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Её чёрные волосы блестели на солнце.

– Я тронута, что ты так беспокоишься о моей безопасности, Хагс.

– М… меня не так зовут, – тихо возразил он.

– Я в курсе, – Роуз сверлила его пронзительным взглядом карих глаз. – Нет, ты Армитаж Хакс, вероятно, третий своего имени, и настоящий придурок.

– Первый своего имени, вообще-то, – пробормотал он. Его щёки горели. Он точно хорошо намазался солнцезащитным кремом?

Она снова пожала плечами, и взгляд Армитажа упал на её грудь. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Её грудь была такой… выдающейся. И такой красивой, большой, с коричневыми сосками.

– Но ещё ты сексуальный британец, попавший в мой сад. А мне нравится играть со своей добычей.

У него отвисла челюсть.

– С… сексуальный? Добыча? – он снова шагнул назад и зацепился ногой за камень. Армитаж полетел спиной вниз, размахивая руками, и приземлился в цветущий куст. _«Бедная гортензия»,_ – подумал он в первую очередь, лёжа в благоухающем коконе из сломанных стеблей и помятых цветов. _«Ай»,_ – его вторая мысль, когда заныли царапины. Но потом, когда Роуз склонилась над ним, обеспокоенная, он мог думать только об одном: _«Сиськи, сиськи, сиськи, сиськи, сиськи»._

– Ты в порядке? – спросила она.

Он застонал и сел, смяв ещё больше цветов своей рукой в перчатке.

– Да, в порядке, достоинство не в счёт.

Теперь она нахмурилась.

– Сначала ты вламываешься ко мне во двор, теперь ломаешь мои гортензии. Как ты собираешься мне это компенсировать, Хагс?

– Меня не так зовут, – его лицо оказалось на уровне бёдер Роуз, и он смотрел на едва видные очертания её складочек как заворожённый. Боже, как бы он сейчас хотел попробовать её на вкус… Армитаж несознательно облизнул губы, затем покраснел, поняв, что сделал. – Извини, – сказал он, отводя взгляд. – Я не видел обнажённых женщин уже… ну, давно, если честно.

– Почему-то, Хагс, – начала она, – это меня не удивляет.

Он сидел так перед ней ещё пару секунд, гадая, что сделать или сказать. Роуз Тико, его чёртова соседка, сейчас смотрела на него сверху вниз, положа руки на обнажённые бёдра. Его шляпа на голове съехала на бок, ноги – в царапинах, а член уже полностью встал, будто готовый выступить на Бродвее. Милли нигде не было видно.

– Что ж, – сказал Армитаж, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. Сейчас он ничего не мог поделать со своим стыдом или с членом, поэтому уже приготовился до конца жизни переживать воспоминания об этом унижении каждый день перед сном. – Думаю, мне пора.

– А как же твоя кошка? – спросила Роуз, её глаза блеснули с озорством.

Он застонал.

– Милли. Чёрт, – Армитаж с отчаянием огляделся, надеясь, что она окажется где-нибудь поблизости, но кошки было не видать. Он тяжело сглотнул. – Мне и впрямь пора. Если увидишь её, то, пожалуйста…

– Ну уж нет, – перебила Роуз, на её губах заиграла ухмылка. – Тебе не уйти отсюда так просто.

Он таращился, очарованный этой недоброй улыбкой.

– Н… нет?

Роуз покачала головой.

– Ты в моём саду во всемирный день голого садовода. Раздевайся.

Армитаж Хакс издал какой-то звук. Трудно было сказать, что это: определённо не мужественный рык, но и не совсем стон, хотя ближе всё-таки к последнему.

– В… в смысле? – спросил он, когда наконец снова обрёл дар речи.

Она решительно закивала.

– Ты вторгся на территорию моей собственности, испортил мои гортензии, и где-то тут бегает твоя кошка. За это ты мне кое-что должен.

– И это «кое-что», – начал он, пытаясь собрать оставшиеся мысли в кучу, – моё голое тело?

Роуз засияла.

– Именно.

Его член дёрнулся, явно не осознавая, что, вероятно, она просто хотела посмеяться над его тощим бледным телом. О нет, его член предвкушал, что должен многое ей дать, включая крышесносный оргазм.

Роуз и так знала, что у него встал, но со снятыми шортами будет намного хуже. Армитаж прочистил горло.

– Я сгорю.

Она закатила глаза.

– Это всего на пару минут. И если всё-таки сгоришь, я сама намажу тебя солнцезащитным кремом.

– Намажешь... всего на пару минут… – у него кружилась голова. Что вообще происходит?

Роуз поднялась на носочки, сорвала с него шляпу, отцепив ремешок под подбородком, и отбросила. Затем начала расстёгивать его рубашку. Армитаж схватил её запястья, и она замерла.

– И? – требовательно спросила она. – Ты сам разденешься, или мне сделать это за тебя?

– Кхм… – он отпустил её запястья и, как околдованный, снял садовые перчатки и начал расстёгивать рубашку. Обнажённую потную кожу ужалило солнце, и уже было ясно, что позже он весь покраснеет как помидор. Хотя, если всего на пару минут…

Он сбросил рубашку. Взгляд Роуз был прикован к его торсу. Осознавая, что худощав – марафонский бег не способствовал наращиванию мышечной массы, – он напряг живот, демонстрируя кубики пресса. Она раскрыла рот от удивления, и Армитаж почувствовал прилив мужской гордости.

– Ты тренируешься, – хрипло сказала она.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – Каждое утро.

– Ммм, – протянула Роуз, наклонив голову и изучая его. – Я бы хотела смотреть, как ты тренируешься каждый вечер.

Он нахмурился.

– Я не очень хочу перенапрячь свои…

– Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Он замолк.

Роуз подмигнула.

В саду вокруг них кипела жизнь. Над цветами лениво жужжали пчёлы, а голубокрылая бабочка летела выше к небу. Армитаж Хакс всё ещё молча стоял под палящим солнцем, не в силах выдать ни слова.

Роуз закусила губу.

– Ты на полпути, – хрипло сказала она, коснувшись пояса его шорт. – Не терпится узнать, что ты прячешь в этих дедушкиных шортах.

Он не мог пошевелиться. Просто смотрел с открытым ртом, как она осторожно тянула молнию вниз, затем подцепила пальцами шорты вместе с трусами и спустила разом.

Увидев выскочивший член, Роуз ахнула.

– Ооо, – сказала она, не сводя с него глаз. – Вы только посмотрите.

Затем её крошечные пальцы легли на член, и это вернуло Армитажа с небес на землю.

– Что ты делаешь? – выдохнул он, быстро накрыв её руку своей.

Она подмигнула ему – чёрт подери, подмигнула! – и медленно провела рукой вниз и вверх.

– Ты у меня во дворе во всемирный день голого садовода. А моим садом определённо нужно заняться.

Его рука обессиленно упала. Голова опрокинулась назад, а глаза закрылись, когда она провела большим пальцем по головке.

– Угу…

Роуз ухватилась сильнее, сжимая, пока его глаза снова не открылись.

– Это не ради тебя, – предупредила она. – Ради меня, потому что ты ужасно себя вёл и должен извиниться.

Она разжала пальцы и положила руки на бёдра, выжидающе глядя.

– Я… что… – Армитаж потряс головой, пытаясь прояснить ситуацию. Он стоял в саду Роуз Тико, медленно поджариваясь под солнцем, со спущенными шортами и до боли набухшим членом. Роуз хотела, чтобы он «занялся её садом», образно выражаясь, это точно. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я… довёл тебя до оргазма?

Роуз засияла, будто он был псом, выполнившим невероятно сложный трюк.

– Именно, – ответила она, хлопнув в ладоши. – Или можешь перепрыгнуть через забор и больше никогда не заикаться о моём саде или кошачьей мяте.

Выбор так выбор. Не особенно сложный, судя по его члену в боевой готовности. Можно вернуться домой и провести несколько минут в душе, яростно надрачивая… или можно взять то, что предложила его сексуальная, вызывающая раздражение соседка, и припасть губами к её прекрасной киске.

– Можно мы хотя бы в тень зайдём? – попросил он.

Роуз рассмеялась и протянула ему руку. Он схватил её и свободной рукой подтянул шорты, чтобы не упасть. Она провела его на террасу, а затем к шезлонгу в тени навеса.

Роуз легла на шезлонг и раздвинула ноги. Она жадно смотрела на него, взгляд скользил по рукам, прессу и сжимающим шорты пальцам.

– Чтоб ты знал, у меня большие ожидания, – предупредила она. – Нельзя быть таким серьёзным и не иметь при этом странностей.

Он уставился на её киску, задаваясь вопросом, видел ли хоть раз нечто более совершенное. Как ни странно, в колледже пару раз он трахался, когда напивался с какой-нибудь девушкой, и они оба притворялись, что наутро не станут глядеть друг на друга косо. Сейчас был день, Армитаж не пил ни капли, и эта странная красивая женщина предлагала ему насладиться её телом, пусть он ей и не нравился.

– Почему? – выпалил он, пока не передумал.

Роуз наморщила лоб.

– Что «почему»?

– Ты ведь считаешь меня придурком, – напомнил Армитаж. – Так… почему?

– Потому что ты меня возбуждаешь, – ответила она. – Вот и всё. Мне нравится твой акцент, твои рыжие волосы и мышцы. Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, когда расстроен и раздражён из-за моих выходок, – Роуз ухмыльнулась. – Я знатно повеселилась, подбирая музыку, которая тебя взбесит больше всего. А после нашей первой встречи… – последовала драматическая пауза. – Я посадила побольше кошачьей мяты.

Он уставился на неё.

– Ты бесила меня нарочно?

– Ну да, – подмигнула Роуз. – Ты так и продолжишь задавать вопросы, или найдёшь своему языку более достойное применение?

Армитаж был и обижен, и сбит с толку, и возбуждён одновременно. С ним ещё никогда так грубо не обращались, и ему, как ни странно… это понравилось? Было ясно, кто из них главный, и это явно не он.

– Ладно, – сказал он, снял кроссовки, шорты и трусы, оставшись полностью обнажённым. – Ты получишь, что хочешь, – он заполз на шезлонг и устроился у неё между ног, приблизившись лицом к киске. Роуз развела бёдра шире, давая больше доступа. Какое-то время он смотрел, восхищаясь великолепием гладких складочек, затем протянул руку и провёл пальцем по их очертаниям.

Она вздрогнула.

– Не думала, что ты нежный.

– Хотя знала, что я британец? – спросил Армитаж, приподняв бровь. – Мы же настоящие джентльмены, – когда Роуз закатила глаза, он ухмыльнулся. – И я пока только изучаю территорию.

– Проверяешь почву?

– Именно так, – он медленно обвёл клитор, с трепетом наблюдая, как с нарастающим возбуждением Роуз намокает всё больше. Он вдохнул, наслаждаясь её мускусным ароматом.

– Слишком долго изучаешь, – сказала она, запустив свои тонкие пальцы в его волосы. Они не были слишком длинными – не как у этого придурка Соло, с которым он работал, – но ухватиться всё равно можно было.

Он не мог не усмехнуться в ответ на жалобу, хотя его первым побуждением было делать всё в точности, как она хотела.

– Терпение – величайшая добродетель садовника, – сказал Армитаж. – Если торопиться… – он наклонился и лизнул её, – и не быть осторожным… – провёл кончиком языка по клитору, – цветущего сада не видать.

Роуз фыркнула.

– Хватит разговоров, – сказала она. – Сейчас же полей мои грядки!

Он скривился.

– Ладно, больше никаких садовых метафор, – он принялся за дело всерьёз, касаясь языком каждого сантиметра её восхитительной киски, и обвёл языком клитор. Роуз вздохнула и подалась вперёд, пальцы сжимались в его волосах сильнее всякий раз, когда он делал что-то особенно приятное.

Армитаж обладал разными качествами, но главным было усердие. Он подчинил свою жизнь неумолимому графику, требуя от себя и своего окружения только совершенства (не считая Милли, кошки не признают порядков). Он усердствовал и сейчас, пытаясь довести свою соседку до лучшего в её жизни оргазма. Хотел, чтобы к концу его лицо было мокрым от её сока, а в ушах звенело от криков наслаждения. Это было бы для него лучшей наградой.

– Чёрт, а ты умелый, – Роуз ахнула и выгнула спину. Она начала двигать бёдрами, поэтому он положил руку ей на живот, чтобы удержать. Боже, она была восхитительна, с округлыми формами и гладкой кожей.

– Я знал, что язык у тебя острый, – сказал он, – но на вкус ты ужасно сладкая, – он втянул в рот клитор и вошёл в неё пальцем. Роуз застонала.

– Да, – выдохнула она, – вот так, рыжий ты сукин сын.

При этих словах прижатый к шезлонгу член дёрнулся, а сам Армитаж застонал и невольно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд. Грубая ткань шаркнула по чувствительной коже, и он вздрогнул. Господи, почему ему настолько нравилось, когда она с ним так говорила?

Он посасывал, лизал, покусывал, заставляя её намокнуть сильнее. Когда Роуз прошептала, что одного пальца уже мало, он добавил второй, согнув и коснувшись точки джи, и она вскрикнула.

– О боже, да!

Армитаж усмехнулся бы в ответ, не будь так занят её клитором. Роуз совершенно теряла самообладание. Он слышал её прерывистое дыхание, становившееся громче хлюпающих звуков. Ноги Роуз задрожали. Она близко, он это знал, и хотя у него уже болела челюсть, принялся за дело ещё усерднее. Это был марафон, а не спринт, и Армитаж намеревался дойти до финиша первым… подведя к финишной прямой Роуз.

Она снова вскрикнула. Пальцы запутались в рыжих волосах, Роуз выгнула спину, поджав пальчики ног. Внутренние стенки ритмично сжимались вокруг его пальцев. Он продолжал лизать, касаться, намереваясь довести её до пика.

Наконец она протяжно застонала и обессиленно упала на шезлонг. Он вытащил пальцы и втянул их в рот, что заставило Роуз задрожать снова.

– Восхитительно, – сказал он.

Её щёки пылали, на коже появились капельки пота.

– Я, блин, знала, – пробормотала она, – ты к любому делу подходишь серьёзно.

Он встал на колени между её бёдер и ухмыльнулся.

– Так теперь тебе это нравится?

Роуз хитро улыбнулась в ответ, и его сердце ёкнуло. Боже, он влюбляется в свою кошмарную соседку? Созвав внутреннее собрание, на котором проголосовали его член, мозг и сердце, он понял, что да: Роуз Тико, чёрт подери, была настоящим чудом.

Она взглянула на его член и облизнула губы.

– Я подумываю простить тебя за то, что ты постоянно гнал на мой сад, – сказала Роуз. – Но меня нужно ещё немного убедить.

– У тебя чудовищный сад, – ответил Армитаж. – Это чистая правда. Может, в нём приятно пахнет, но всё рассажено совсем неправильно и… – он замолк, увидев, как угрожающе она на него смотрит. – В смысле, хм-м, как мне тебя убедить?

– Умница, – кивнула она.

От её снисходительного тона ему было не по себе, но, на удивление, он возбудился ещё больше. Что это за колдовство? Он будто всю жизнь ждал, пока этот крошечный дерзкий дьявол поставит его на место.

Роуз встала и протянула ему руку.

– Пункт первый: пойти со мной в душ. Пункт второй: довести меня до оргазма ещё раз. Пункт третий: дать мне пососать твой бесподобный член.

Он издал невнятный стон и вскочил на ноги, сжав её вспотевшую руку в своей.

– Согласен, – сказал Армитаж. – По всем пунктам.

Её улыбка снова предвещала недоброе.

– А потом… посмотрим, – Роуз поднесла его руку ко рту.. и нежно прихватила палец зубами. – Думаю, мы с тобой хорошо повеселимся, Хагс.

Хотя его и впрямь звали не так, Армитаж не нашёл в себе сил возразить.

– Не сомневаюсь, – вдруг он кое о чём вспомнил. – Может… может, потом поищем Милли?

Роуз мягко улыбнулась и указала в сторону двери.

– Вон она, сидит.

И да, там она и сидела, очаровательная предательница, вылизывала свой хвост на коврике у порога. Армитаж с облегчением выдохнул.

– Просто хочу сначала вернуть её домой.

Роуз рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

– Ой, Хагс, она сюда постоянно приходит. У неё здесь уже и лоток есть, и вообще всё. Не пропадёт.

Он открыл рот, готовый высказать своей кошке всё, что думает касаемо её неподобающего поведения… и вдруг осознал, что голый, Роуз Тико тоже голая, а впереди их ждало много потрясных часов, проведённых вместе. Смысл расстраиваться?

– Ладно, – сказал Армитаж, забыв мелкие обиды. – Идём уже в душ.


End file.
